lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 49 - Venis' transformation revealed
The Judgement Tower, top of the tower. Venis: Who are you? Why are you after us? And how did you know my name? Jedah: Well, knight, allow me to introduce myself, i am Jedah Dohma, leader of The Devil Monsters. I was defeated twice by the Darkstalkers! Now, Vegus give me a chance and thus creating a sub-group in order to steal souls. Venis: Stealing souls!? Robo: Good thing i don't have a soul. Hsien-Ko: I don't have one, because i am a zombie, but i can't believed your alive! Venis: What are you doing here with the Heart Plate! Jedah: This item that i hold you say? Well, i'll retrieve it to Icy Steven and go back where he was. Bruce: Give it back freak! Jedah: If you want it, we need a trade. Venis: What trade? Jedah: I'll trade this item, with your sword. Venis: My Fusion Sword!? Hell no! Why are you thinking? Jedah: I'll give it to him. Venis:........grrrrrrr...........Fine. Jedah: It settled. (Before Jedah trading, Rarity and Fluttershy came in and kick into his chest, knocking him out) Rarity: This is for destroying Ponyville, demonic ruler! Fluttershy: *Pants twice* ? Bruce: Rarity, Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Bruce, where is your dad? Bruce:........... Fluttershy: OoO Don't tell me he is.... Venis: Yes, he is now Icy Steven. Luffy stretches his arm and grabs The Heart Plate. Luffy: There it is, i got it. Venis: Thanks Luffy. Zero: Uuuugh....where am i? X: Zero, are you ok? Zero: Yes X, im fine. What happened? Is that Jedah!? X: Yes. Rarity: You know this demon? Ryu: Yes, he is extremely dangerous. Ken: He is a pain in the ass to us in the past. Frank: This freakish demon, almost killed us! Good thing i survived. Venis: Jedah, i will sent you where you belong! Jedah: *Snaps his fingers* 4 Dark Stalkers, 2 Q-Bees, 4 Huitzils, and Lilith comes in Lilith: ...... Morrigan: Lilith!? Jedah: Hehehehe, you and your sister share your powers, which means i can hurt you! (Slash Morrigan with his scythe, also hurting Lilith) Lilith: Aaaaah!! Morrigan: No, stop it! Jedah: You got 15 minutes to stop me heroes, knight, and Morrigan. Or the time will run out. Morrigan: (What should i do? If he continues to hurt me, Lilith will suffer the same.) Lilith: Morrigan......help me.... Q-Bee 1: HEY SISTER, WHAT'S FOR DINNER? Q-Bee 2: I SMELL HUMANS, AND ANDROIDS, AND A SPONGE? Spongebob: Hey, you giant bees, your not gonna eat me. I will eat you. Q-Bee 1 and 2: *Laughs* Playable Characters *Venis *Bruce BlazeStar *Shoutmon X4 (Fusion of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon and Grey Pickmons) *Ash Ketchum and Pikachu *Filia *Cerebella *Morrigan *Monkey D. Luffy *Lydia Prower *Kid Muscle *Spongebob *Mega Man *Afro Samurai *Samurai Jack *Ichigo *Galen Marleck *Pit *Alex Mercer *Sora *John *Tron Bonne *Ryu *Ken *Cosmo *Panty *Stocking *Frank West *Hsien-Ko *Chibi-Robo *Bloom *X *Zero *Dante *Tecna *Captain Scarlet *Rarity (Debut) *Fluttershy (Debut) *Goku (After 5 enemies are defeated) *Venis X50 (Debut) Enemies *4 Dark Stalkers -1500 HP *2 Q-Bees - 4000 HP *4 Huitzil - 800 HP *Lilith - 2500 HP *Jedah Dohma - 12000 HP After 5 enemies are defeated *Cell - 7300 HP *5 Cell Jrs. - 1500 HP *2 Machine Gun Joes - 1700 HP *Dr. Wily (Inside the Wily Machine) - 5000 HP *15 Feydooms - 750 HP *5 Mysterons - 450 HP *Sesshomaru (Debut) - 4700 HP *Selvaria Bles (Debut) - 5300 HP After 12 enemies are defeated *4 Sin Scissors - 890 HP *2 Hell Wraths - 450 HP *V-Dural - 3400 HP *6 Reaverbots (Sharukurusu) - 1600 HP *2 Ride Armors - 2200 HP *Vile - 4500 HP Condition: Defeat everyone except Lilith in under 15 turns (If they damage her, Morrigan will suffer). Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters